Cosmos
by Elisabeth Sobihan
Summary: The first in the Dangerous and Moving series. AU... Blaise takes on a client in his PR agency that has a thing for dear old Harry Potter. But Blaise realises that there might be something there for he and Harry but can he get to it before it's too late?
1. Part 1: Games We Don't Wanna Play

**Title:** Dangerous and Moving: Cosmos  
**Author Name:** LittleBeth  
**Email: **littlebethany81  
**Rating:** R / M  
**Spoilers:** GOF  
**Genre:** Angst, Slash  
**Era:** Other  
**Main Character(s):** HP, BZ, OFC, DM  
**Ship(s):** HP/OFC, BZ/HP  
**Summary:**  
**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song _"Cosmos (Outer Space)"_ belongs to Tatu and all respective owners._  
**Author's Notes:** The first in the **Dangerous and Moving** series.

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous and Moving: Cosmos  
**_by LittleBeth_

Part One : Games We Don't Wanna Play

Harry stood quietly in his kitchenette sipping his tea quietly. He stared around the room at all the wonderful pieces of art and designer furniture. Nothing here really seemed to echo Harry's personality, of course he was now living the high life thanks to the Ministry. Though he'd rather be living in some rat hole in London. The door opened and a set of keys dropped into the dish by the door. Blaise came around the corner, casually smiling at Harry, he poured himself a cup of tea.

"How was your day?" Harry asked quietly.

"Quite interesting actually." he sipped his tea slowly. "Do you know who Vishenka Ivanovich is?"

"The Russian model?" Harry looked intrigued. "Of course I know who he is. Why, are you going to do his PR from now on."

"Yes and no." Blaise shrugged off his suit jacket. "Apparently he's of the 'magical folk' and he saw your photograph on my desk." he took another sip of his tea. "He loved your book by the way."

"Oh wonderful, like I don't hear that enou—wait a minute, you have a photo of me on your desk?"

"Yes, the one that's on your book jacket." Harry raised an eyebrow. "It was a nice photo! Beside I have my favourite clients photos on my desk."

"Right." Harry picked up his tea cup. "You were saying about Vishenka's PR. It sounds like he's on the edge."

"Yes well, the thing is he's a huge fan of your work and would really like to have dinner with you."

Harry spit his tea everywhere. "What!"

Blaise shrugged away from Harry. "Yes, he does."

"Just me, or does he want to have a business dinner with you there as well." Harry asked nervously.

"Just you." Blaise said after draining his tea cup. "Apparently he won't sign with the Agency unless he has this date with you."

Harry blew his fringe from his face. "Sure, why not." Blaise looked at him stunned. "What?"

"That would've never happened with any other client of mine who thought you were pretty or had read your book. What gives?"

"I've always wanted to meet someone more famous then myself." Blaise stared strangely at him. "Who's not over ninety years old. "

§§

"Vishenka, are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise said quietly. "I won'tdeny that Harry's intelligent and creative but this could be bad for your career."

"How so?" Vishenka replied.

"Being seen with him could ruin everything you've worked for." Blaise explained. "You remember what happened to Khaian McDowelle."

"Yes I know what happened to him, but I don't care." Vishenka stopped in front of apartment door. "I could quit now and still live comfortably. I don't spend like some of those celebrities do."

"True." Blaise put the key in the lock.

§§

Harry raced about the apartment picking up anything that was revealing the party-side of himself as well as he two flatmates. He'd nudged a passed out Draco several times before he fully kicked the blonde to get off the sofa and go put on something decent. Just as he pulled on his trousers and grabbed the green cotton button-up he heard Blaise and Vishenka outside the door. Panicking, he ran to the bathroom and quickly ran a comb through his hair, applying some of the Azuler mousse that Draco had got him for Christmas. He slid across the wood floor and stopped in front of the mirror, buttoning his shirt as well as fiddling with his hair.

"You look fabulous." the mirror said excitedly. "You should wear green more often."

"Thanks…" Harry breathed.

Harry walked out into the living room just as Blaise was shutting the door to their apartment. There Vishenka stood, six-feet-five, dark auburn hair, slightyly on the pale side, and blazing hazel eyes. Harry was slightly taken aback by how striking Vishenka was. His photographs didn't do him enough justice.

"Hello, I'm Vishenka Ivanovich ." he said in a soft tenor voice. You coud plainly tell that he was Russian, for it still tainted his speech. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter—but you already know that—it's really nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"I hope you're ready to leave." Vishenka smiled. "I have seven o'clock reservations at Nanette's and I do not wish to be late."

"I understand." Harry grabbed his coat from the rack by the door. "Good bye, I'll see you later, Blaise."

* * *

**LB's notes**: Wootwoot! The first part is finished. God, my ass hurts… 6 straight hours. I originally wrote this as a fluke, but then it turned into a series. I'm started three other stories like this, using the universe. Anyway, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! 


	2. Part 2: Stars We Don't Wanna Reach

**Title:** Cosmos  
**Author Name:** LittleBeth   
**Email: **littlebethany81   
**Rating:** R / M   
**Spoilers:** GOF  
**Genre:** Angst, Slash  
**Era:** Other  
**Main Character(s):** HP, BZ, OFC, DM  
**Ship(s):** HP/OFC, BZ/HP  
**Summary:**  
**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song _"Cosmos (Outer Space)"_ belongs to Tatu and all respective owners._  
**Author's Notes:** The first in the **Dangerous and Moving** series.

**Cosmos**

_by LittleBeth_

Part Two : Stars We Don't Want to Reach

Harry walked out into the living room just as Blaise was shutting the door to their apartment. There Vishenka stood, six-feet-five, dark auburn hair, slightyly on the pale side, and blazing hazel eyes. Harry was slightly taken aback by how striking Vishenka was. His photographs didn't do him enough justice.

"Hello, I'm Vishenka Ivanovich ." he said in a soft tenor voice. You coud plainly tell that he was Russian, for it still tainted his speech. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter—but you already know that—it's really nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"I hope you're ready to leave." Vishenka smiled. "I have seven o'clock reservations at Nanette's and I do not wish to be late."

"I understand." Harry grabbed his coat from the rack by the door. "Good bye, I'll see you later, Blaise."

§xxxxxxx§xxxxxxx§

Harry sat silently next to Vishenka in the town car on the way to Nanette. There was something intimidating about the Russian model. It reminded Harry strongly of Viktor Krum. Vishenka looked down at him and smiled.There was something defintely warm bubbling beneath the surface there. Underneath the stoic face of model, lurked an old warm soul. Harry returned the smile politely.

"So," Vishenka said quietly. "have you ever been to Nanette?"

Harry shook his head. "Draco keeps telling me that I need to go and get out in that 'social circle', but I always thought that I would feel out of sorts in a place like that. I don't really like big crowds."

"I wouldn't either if I were you." Vishenka stared out the window. "Having people know more about your life than you know yourself. Famous before you could even walk, I can't begin to imagine…"

"Not many people can." Harry replied. "But it's not a topic I like to discuss in casual conversation.

Vishenka nodded and changed the topic. "You don't mind discussing your book, do you?"

"No, I actually don't. I like to hear what people have to say about it." Harry chuckled. "I kind of wrote it on impulse and didn't think everyone would come of it."

"I must say it was a definite page-turner. I remember a time when my agent had to physically pull it from my grasp to get me to work." Vishenka smiled. "But I must ask, was the character Miles based upon a real person?"

Harry smiled woefully and dug into his pocket. "Yes, he was based on a real person. Mikhael Angelov was his name. He was this tall, lithe Romanian." Harry handed a photograph to Vishenka. "He taught me things I don't think I would've learned on my own. He let me feel normal, outside of my fame." Harry sighed, placing the photo back in his wallet. "He made me feel real."

"He was a very beautiful man." Vishenka said quietly. "His eyes are stunning."

"Everyone always says that. He never believed a word of it, never thought he was good-looking or his eyes stunning." Harry shifted in his seat. "I think it was those ice-blue eyes that drew me to him."

"You have very gorgeous eyes yourself, Harry." Vishenka replied. "Not many people in this world have green eyes like that."

"My mother did." Harry smiled. "Hers were brighter, like the color of green grass after a spring rain."

"I could imagine."

"My father's eyes were much like yours. This bright hazel colour." Vishenka smiled at the compliment. "They were always cheerful looking with just a bit of mischief behind them."

"Sirs, we have reached Nanette." the chauffeur said regally.

"Thank you, Steffon." Vishenka said promptly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am."

§xxxxxxx§xxxxxxx§

Nanette was everything that Draco had played it out to be. Designer table cloths, the finest china plates in the country, and the most expensive pieces of silverware Harry had ever seen. Everyone was dressed so regally, done up in their silk shirts and perfectly black trousers. He felt quite out of place in his evergreen cotton botton-up and faded black dress trousers. As if sensing Harry's nervousness, Vishenka asked for a private room where they could dine alone.

"Anything for you, Mr Ivanovich." the maitre'd replied. "Most understandable."

"Thank you." Harry whispered quietly.

"Think nothing of it."

§xxxxxxx§xxxxxxx§

Dinner was fabulous. A lovely three-course meal with a gorgeous piece of French silk pie. Harry and Vishenka went on about how they were coping with the fame in their live and the endless streams of women who craved to have their children. Harry explained to Vishenka how it was worse in the Wizarding World, when men were constantly craving to have your child.

"You're joking!" Vishenka looked shocked. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Oh,it is. And let me be the first to tell you, men _will _drink a Secus Commutatus potion if you say the word."

"Merlin… I knew you were famous, but never that famous."

Harry leaned back slightly in his chair. "Ever since I wrote _Avaiont_, I've gained more of a following then I ever had before."

"It's kind of like doing _Playwitch _for the first time." Vishenka said quietly.

"I could only imagine." Harry replied. "What's that like?"

"Well…" Vishenka's brow furrowed. "It's not like your completely naked and showing all of your naughty bits, but you are tempting the reader. My favourite thing was wearing all the different outfits."

"Heh, my flatmate Draco has the one where your clad in a pair of Quidditch pants and boots." Harry chuckled. "He's says I should get into something like that."

"You're not tall enough." Vishenka sniggered.

Harry huffed. "I cannot help being small. I was never given a chance to grow properly."

"Or maybe it just wasn't in the cards for you to be tall." a waiter came in with the check. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think if I have one more glass of wine, I might become a little to friendly." Harry stood wobbly.

§xxxxxxx§xxxxxxx§

"I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did." Vishenka smiled.

"I did, and hopefully we can do this again." Harry asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Vishenka leaned down and captured Harry's lips. "Good night."

"Good night." Harry breathed, watching Vishenka walk away.

**LB's End Notes: **Wootwoot! Another chapter finished! I'm so tired I can barely believe it, but once you start writing you get in the groove. I must say, I've started this little oneshot during all of this called "Perfect Enemy" about Harry and Lucius. I don't know where it came from, but hopefully it turns out well. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


End file.
